Field of the Embodiment
The presently described embodiments relate to personal media devices and, more particularly, to personal media devices that support user exercise routines.
Description of the Related Art
While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty finding the motivation required to maintain a regular exercise program. Some people find it particularly difficult to maintain an exercise regimen that involves continuously repetitive motions, such as running, walking and bicycling. Experienced athletes and trainers have found that feedback provides many people with motivation to maintain a regular exercise program. When a person can directly experience the results provided by an exercise program, that person typically will be encouraged to continue exercising. Recently the use of athletic information monitoring devices as represented by the Nike-iPod™ system has become commonplace. Typically, an athletic information monitoring device will incorporate a sensor for measuring parameters relating to the person being monitored and a portable computing device attached to or carried by the person for processing the parameters measured by the remote device.
A comprehensive system for supporting the monitoring an individual's physical activity is desired.